


Never Again

by Madmanwithanimpala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmanwithanimpala/pseuds/Madmanwithanimpala
Summary: Bucky receives some bad news at the hospital regarding Steve. Pre-serum AU





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of these characters, I'm simply borrowing them for my own amusement.
> 
> A/N: I originally posted this story on fanfiction.net and after making a couple slight changes to it, I decided to post it here too. Fanfiction.net user AlexKollins translated it into Russian here: 
> 
> ficbook.net/readfic/4961455
> 
> Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

I paced back and forth across the empty waiting room. The smell of antiseptics filled the air and I could hear the sound of coughing in nearby rooms. I wrung my hands anxiously. I had already been waiting for over two hours and the doctor still wasn't back. Something was wrong. The doctor should have been back by now. The sense of dread grew with every second that ticked by. 

One...Two...Three...

She was supposed to be back by now. Where was she? 

Four...Five...Six...

Sweat dripped down my face. My hands trembled. He had looked so pale and sickly when I brought him in this morning.

Seven...Eight...Nine...

It shouldn't be taking this long. Something must seriously be wrong. Why is it taking so long? 

Ten...Eleven...Twelve...

At last the door clicked open and I rushed over, but the doctor walked out with a grim expression on her face. My stomach twisted and I staggered into a wall, trying to remain upright. I felt like I was going to puke.

"No," I whispered. No! This couldn't be happening.

"I'm so sorry," the doctor said, her voice sweet and soft. I collapsed to my knees. No. This couldn't be happening. No!

"No! I screeched and my whole body went numb. All sounds and colors appeared muted, dimmed. My only thought was Steve.

The doctor took me to his body, but I froze in the doorway. He was just lying there. Pale as the sheet that was covering his too small body. He looked as if he were asleep. As if he would wake up at any moment.

"Stevie," I whispered. I reached out to shake his shoulder, but quickly withdrew my hand. His body was as cold as death.

No. This was all a trick. A joke. A stupid prank. He was going to wake up any second and laugh at the look on my face. He would say that he got me good and I would agree with him. Then we would walk out of here like this whole thing never happened. He was going to wake up. He had to!

A great heaving sob escaped me as it hit me. He was never going to wake up. I was never going to get to hear his voice again. I would never talk to him or laugh with him again. I could never do anything with him again because he was dead! I let lose another sob and threw myself over Steve's body.

He was still. Too still. Even when he was asleep he was never this still. I pressed my ear into his chest, but there was nothing. No heartbeat. No breath. Nothing.

"You stupid little punk," I wailed, beating my fist gently into Steve's too thin chest. He had had his whole life ahead of him and now it was gone. All in the blink of an eye. "You stupid little punk."


End file.
